HIS WORSE DAY EVER
by kamadi
Summary: sometimes you should stay in bed. I finally changed the layout!


A/N: I hope that this story isn't filled with grammar faults, English is not my native language so I apologise for any mistakes.

Pairing: Gil/Nick?

Summary: sometimes you should stay in bed.

Season: after Grave Danger

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I'm not making money out of this, it's purely for entertainment!

HIS WORSE DAY EVER part 1. HIS WORSE DAY EVER. part 1

Gil Grissom was having a really bad day. First of all his alarm had broken down so he was an hour late for work. Then came a murder case in the sewers of Las Vegas where he unfortunately tumbled down the stairs into the filth that was always present. Since he left his home in a hurry he had also forgotten to bring some spare clothing with him so he was forced to wear some clothes that had been left at the Lab. So now he stood in awful smelling non-fitting clothes in the Lab where the entire staff would celebrity the New Year on the roof. And if that wasn't enough; destiny had decided to have a bit more fun with him. Someone of the lab (he hoped that it wasn't someone from his team) had spiked the Punch with alcohol, and if there was one thing Gil Grissom had a zero tolerance for it was alcohol.

So now he stood in the door opening on the first floor desperately trying to keep himself from falling to the floor, while at the same time he tried to reach the bathroom. For anyone else this would be embarrassing enough but not for him o no, because destiny hated him and had made sure he stood in the doorway with the mistletoe…..so far he had been kissed by almost the entire female staff (Sara had came back twice) and even some male employees had kissed him.

'Well', thought Gil, 'the first one who tries it again will be in for a surprise.' On that moment Gil felt a hand on his shoulder trying to turn him over. 'Hell, he thought with vehemence, 'I promised myself didn't I?' and with that thought he spinned around grabbed the body belonging to the hand with both his arms (mostly from keeping himself falling) and pressed his mouth to his 'would be kisser'.

Seconds before his lips sealed themselves over the other person lips he could hear a startled 'What the.?" And the feeling of strong arms that where being wrapped around his middle to help Grissom stay upright, but then everything blurred for Grissom except the person he plastered his lips against. It was a feeling like he never felt before, he had kissed a lot of persons in his life but never had it felt like this….lips that were soft and tasted like something tropical. He had to taste it better so he slowly traced the mouth beneath his own with his tongue resulting in a gasp from his partner which ensured that Gil could get his tongue further in to taste more of the delicious flavour he encountered.

Gil had the vague impression that he was slowly beginning to lose himself in the kiss, especially when the passive reaction of his 'victim' turned into an enthusiastic response. Their tongues were suddenly duelling for dominance and Gil could feel the arms that were wrapped around his middle move toward his neck pulling him ever closer,…. pulling there bodies closer so that he could push his erection that he had been sporting since the first taste into the quivering body next to him, he relinquished for seconds into this new feeling until he felt a answering hardness against his own body. With a gasp Gil freed himself from the other man and with dread in every fiver in his being looked at the person he had kissed so thoroughly…….'Shit' was the only possible reaction he could think of. Before him with swollen lips and a delicious blush on his cheeks stood….. Nick Stokes.

'Gawwd God really hates me,' Gil thought before he tried to excuse himself. "I'm so sorry Nick, I thought you were somebody else and I'm having an awful day and….." at this point he lost track of his speech as Nick slowly in a shock licked his lips and raised his fingers to cover Grissom's mouth.

"Please don't" Nick said, "I don't think I can handle your apologise right now ..I…I … need some space please.." and with those words Nick turned and walked away, leaving Grissom in a daze behind.

The end?

A/N: I finally changed the lay out……..I hope this reads better. For those who read it for the first time. I wrote a sequel if your interested, you can find it on my profile page.


End file.
